Lights
by FloreanFortescue47
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts still affects Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny even one and a half years later. Forgotten love, inflated expectations, ignited passion, and self-doubt plague the four as they attempt to live normal adult lives, and it all comes to a head in the weeks leading up to Harry and Ginny's wedding. Five chapters, four friends, three weeks, two couples, one union.
1. Chapter 1: Ron

Ron was feeling very conflicted. It was one of his happiest dreams that Harry and Ginny would get married, and now it was coming true. But he could not completely suppress his brotherly instincts that told him to protect Ginny at all costs, and he personally wished they would wait _a little bit_ before jumping the gun. With the wedding only three weeks away, it was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with his excitement and anxiety. He was a best man and brother of the bride, and it was quite an interesting position to be in. Taking a deep breath of cold winter air, Ron stepped into The Leaky Cauldron. He was met by a blast of warm air and the smell of rich food, as well as a few friendly greetings. Yet Ron took no notice of them, and intently searched the room for a single face. Hermione.

He found her sitting in the corner, nose in a book. A smile played his lips, despite the fact that he hadn't slept in several days being overrun with work from the ministry. Desperately pushing down the longing that rose in his chest at the sight of her, he began to walk to the tiny table. The stresses and survivor's guilt had flourished after the battle of Hogwarts, and they never really had the chance to discuss their kiss. Ron was almost convinced it had never happened; the whole day seemed like a blur to him. A terrible dream from long ago. They were still friends, and regularly met up for drinks to discuss their busy lives. _And that's all I need_ , Ron lied to himself.

"Earth to Hermione," he joked, resting his hands on the table. She jumped, and her cheeks flushed to Ron's delight.

"Sorry, sorry!" she replied, closing her book quickly.

"What are you reading anyway?" Ron asked, sliding into the plush booth, and allowing himself to lean over her shoulder in the pretense of reading her book's title.

"Since when have you cared what I read?" Hermione laughed, and it was Ron's turn to blush at the honesty of her words. The truth was, he _hadn't_ cared. Until now.

"I suppose I'm maturing," Ron answered airily, and she laughed again. It felt good to laugh after so much stress, and dread, and pining… Ron had never noticed how much he needed Hermione until he didn't get to talk to her everyday, see her everyday. Their kiss had fully ignited a long-stewing love for her, and it was beyond painful to pretend it never happened. That had been about a year and a half ago, but Ron felt like the Battle of Hogwarts was yesterday. He could still hear the screaming, if he listened hard enough. He could still see Harry's body, if he looked hard enough. He could still feel Hermione's lips on his, if he remembered well enough…

"Ron?" Hermione asked, concern etched on her face, "Are you alright? Your eyes went blank… Is my book really that boring?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"No, no," Ron replied, sitting up in his seat, "I'm just, tired. Work at the Ministry is taxing, as you know. I'm tired."

"Right…" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. She never missed a beat, that one.

"Really, I'm fine. So tell me about that book again. I swear I'm listening," Ron continued, propping his chin on the palm of his hand, setting his elbow on the table and widening his eyes. Hermione laughed again, and Ron couldn't help but noticed how pretty she was when she laughed.

Hermione went on about her book for a good fifteen minutes before bringing the conversation back to a place Ron dreaded: himself.

"So how have you been?" Hermione's words were a thinly veiled attempt at getting him to open up. It was no secret that Ron wasn't doing well at work. Compared to Harry, who seemed to have a knack for the Auror career, Ron was failing. He couldn't stay on task, couldn't handle the workload. He was drowning, and anyone with eyes could see it. It was especially hard do discuss this with Hermione, who was beyond successful at her job. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she became the Minister of Magic, for she was already in control of two departments. Yet looking into her chocolate-caramel colored eyes, reflecting the warm light of the pub, Ron couldn't stop the words from coming out. He told her everything. He told her how he was failing, how he couldn't keep up. He told her how tired he was, how he still had nightmares. He told her how alone and isolated he felt, how some days he wouldn't talk to anyone at all. He even told her his doubts about Harry and Ginny's wedding. He talked until his mouth was dry and his voice was faltering, and then,

"Hermione, I miss you. I miss you a lot. I miss your quips, I miss your laugh…" Ron's voice cracked and he realized what he was saying, but the raw desperation was fighting a strong battle inside of him. Hermione's face didn't change, although she had been listening and talking to him the whole time. It was that moment when Ron realized the little pub was nearly empty, and it had to be nearing 1:00 in the morning. They had been talking for hours. Hermione said nothing, merely stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled, running after her. She had opened the door to the little pub, and was stepping out into the pitch black night. It was pouring an icy rain outside, the leathery sheets slashing into the pavement. A few street lamps were lit, their halos turned hazy by the rain. Ron dashed forward desperately, out of the cozy bar and onto the unforgiving night. Hermione was a splotch of black steadily walking away from him, threatening to disappear into the darkness

"I'm sorry!" Ron yelled over the rain, "Please just talk to me!" Ron had nearly caught up to her when she stopped and spun around. They were only a foot apart, and neither could feel the rain slowly spreading through their clothes and soaking their hair. Hermione's eyes were glittery in the glow of the street lights, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ron, I miss you too you idiot!" Hermione yelled, her voice full of misery. "I miss Hogwarts, I miss being the best. I have only been working at the ministry for five months, but they keep piling on more responsibilities! I love the work, but I'm starting to slip! I can't slip Ron!" Hermione was shrieking hysterically now, her shrill voice rising over the rain as words poured out of her. She broke into desperate sobs, and Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. They stood like this, collapsing into each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Two drowning souls in the rain. Soon enough, the eerie third plane of existence was broken as Ron began to speak.

"We are going to freeze out here," Ron said loudly over the pouring rain, giving Hermione a comforting squeeze. "My apartment's just over there, we can dry off."

Ron took off his jacket and held it out over Hermione's head as they sprinted down the street, nearly slipping on the wet cobblestones. He threw open the door to his run-down apartment complex, ushering Hermione inside. They stood, their teeth chattering, in the tiny landing lit only by a flickering light. One look at each other, and they started laughing. Not the laughter of two sane people, but the kind of laughter that comes from broken people. People who are struggling to keep it together. They laughed through their tears. They laughed at nothing, and everything. They laughed until their chests ached and they struggled to breathe.

"Nice place you have here," Hermione giggled as their laughter subsided.

"Why _thank you_ ," Ron replied, before hiccuping. This made Hermione laugh harder.

"Are we drunk or something?" Hermione chuckled nervously, as though afraid it might actually be true, although they only had coffee.

"No, I think we are just falling apart…" Ron answered, his voice faltering as he tried and failed to smile. "My apartment is right over here, number 7," Ron motioned to a green door, with a shiny bronze number quite out of place in the shabby building.

He fumbled around for his key, then clicked it into the lock and pushed open the door. The apartment consisted of a main room with a ratty maroon couch and scuffed coffee table covered in papers, and a shelf full of books. A few newspaper clippings had been framed on the wall, including "Hermione Granger Flourishes at Ministry; Where Will She Go Next?". Ron blushed, he had forgotten about that. The cover picture was a polished Hermione in a navy suit, waving into a crowd of reporters and beaming. That Hermione looked nothing like the Hermione standing before him, soaking wet, hair a mess, and eyes puffy with tears and hysterical laughter. He thought they were both beautiful.

In one corner of the main room was a sink full of dishes, a stained linoleum counter with a few cabinets, and a fridge decorated with nearly twenty magnets. There was a magnet of the Hogwarts crest, a magnet of the Chudley Cannons logo, and many magnets that were photographs of his family and friends. A round table stood nearby, covered by a patchy tablecloth and also full of papers. A few folding chairs were scattered around it, most of them covered by MORE Ministry papers. The walls were painted a bland gray, and the dinghy wooden floor had scuffs and gashes in it. There were two doors on the opposite wall, one to the bathroom and one to the bedroom. Hermione looked around the room, her face showing her concern.

"Ron… don't they pay you at the Ministry?" she asked.

"Um yeah… It's just I don't really have the time to clean or decorate or look for a new apartment. And uh… I haven't been doing very well lately…" Ron trailed off, his voice full of pain.

"Scourgify," Hermione said clearly, whipping out her wand. When she said the spell, Ron could see the old Hermione shining through. _It's leviOsa, not leviosA._ The memory had faded through so many years, but Ron smiled. It was a simpler time.

"Don't you remember the spell?" Hermione asked, her voice strengthening as papers whipped around the room and formed neat piles on the coffee table, and the dishes began to scrub themselves.

"I don't know… It just kept getting worse and worse.." Ron responded abashedly.

"I can't imagine the state your bedroom is in then," Hermione said primly, peering at the door.

"And why do you care what state my bedroom is in," Ron answered cheekily, and Hermione blushed.

"I-I don't care, I mean… I… Oh Ronald!" Hermione fumed, and Ron laughed. It felt like old times. Hermione snorted, and took off her jacket.

"Oh yeah, towels… Sorry," Ron said, and made his way to the bathroom, where he got two clean towels. Back in the main room, Hermione had taken off her sweater and was squeezing her voluminous hair out in the sink. Her tight white undershirt showed off her curves, and Ron stopped.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione quipped, catching Ron's appreciative gaze.

"You," Ron replied simply, and now it was Hermione's turn to blush. In three long strides, Ron crossed the room until he was only six inches from her.

"Here," he said, but his voice was no longer light and teasing. Notes of longing were woven into his words, and Hermione took the towel, not breaking eye contact. Slowly, Ron took off his shirt, completely sodden after using his jacket to protect Hermione from the rain. Hermione's eyes widened, and lingered on his toned physique.

"Well at least you've had time to exercise," Hermione said softly, and she lightly skated her fingertips across his chest. The tips of Ron's ears blushed scarlet at her sudden show of affection, but he didn't flinch. The air between them was charged now, thick and heavy.

"Just lucky I guess," Ron responded, his voice husky. As though someone had cued them, they rushed towards each other, closing the miniscule gap between them. Their lips met, and they kissed each other as though it was their last day on earth. They kissed with the familiarity of lovers, and the safety of friends. Hermione ran her hands through Ron's hair, and Ron pulled her body flush to his. Her fingertips glided over his still wet back, and he shivered with delight. His lips left her mouth, and began to kiss her along her jaw. Sighing with pleasure, her fists knotted in his damp hair. All of their pent up passion and longing was exploding out of them, lighting the room on fire. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, making him groan softly. He carried her across the room like she weighed nothing.

"I love you Ron," Hermione gasped breathlessly in his ear. "More than you know."

"Love you too 'mione," Ron responded, his voice rough with desire, his chest exploding with joy. They stopped for a moment, and looked each other in the eyes. Ron's blue ones searching Hermione's brown ones, asking an unspoken question. Hermione nodded once, and Ron smiled as his lips met hers once more. He kicked open the door to his bedroom, and they collapsed onto the bed, intertwined. A tangle of broken souls creating a whole one.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

Hermione woke to cheery light pouring through a window, and the smell of bacon drifting through the air. She lay tangled in blankets on Ron's bed, feeling comfortable and more content than she had for months. A smile played her face as she remembered last night. Or morning, technically. _Oh shit what time is it?_ Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up in the bed, noticing how bright the light pouring from the window was. _No no no no no no no no,_ Hermione thought as she disentangled herself from the warm sheets, and threw one of Ron's tee-shirts over her head. There was no clock in sight. _Maybe that's why he is late all the time,_ she thought to herself as she dashed out of the room, her sock feet slipping on the hardwood. Ron was standing in his little kitchen, wearing nothing but threadbare sweatpants. He hummed to himself merrily as he danced around, making eggs and bacon. It was adorable, but Hermione had more pressing matters at hand.

"Ronald Weasley, what time is it?!" she asked, her voice rising an octave.

"Well good morning to you too," Ron laughed, "Don't worry about the time."

"Ron, I have to be at work, they are expecting me at the Ministry," Hermione said, only an inch away from yelling. _Slipping, slipping,_ chorused in her head.

"Relax," Ron said, stepping away from the breakfast to put his hands on her shoulders and look her in the eye, "I sent two owls to the Ministry, one saying I'm sick, and one saying you had a family emergency."

"Ron, Ron," Hermione felt as though reality was crashing over her head, "We can't just stay in your apartment and skive off our jobs!"

"Why not?" Ron replied, a flash of hurt in his eyes, "Just last night you said you were struggling at work, and needed a break."

"Ron, I regret a lot of things I did last night," Hermione replied icily, just as she realized what she was saying. Ron's hands dropped from her shoulders in an instant, and his face went cold and hard. Hermione pressed the backs of her hands into her eyes. She should go to the Ministry, she knew that, but the look on Ron's face…. Suddenly, she spun around three times on the spot. Ron looked bewildered.

"Take 2," Hermione said, smiling up at Ron, "Last night was one of the best nights of my life, and I love you, and I'm starving." A giant smile lit Ron's face, and that was the moment Hermione knew that she would always have everything she needed, as long as she had Ron. _Jobs are fine, but love is forever._ She put her arm around his waist, and allowed herself to stand beside him, skin to skin, in the tiny kitchen full of light.

They spent the entire day lounging around, watching cheesy movies, eating junk food, and snogging. It was paradise for two people who hadn't had a moment to catch their breath in months. They laughed as they reminisced about Hogwarts, and almost never left each other's side. Hermione kept sending owls to the Ministry though, much to Ron's dismay.

"Ron, I swear, the entire place will fall apart without me," Hermione ensured, and Ron snorted.

That night, they lay in bed together, staring at the dark ceiling, dreading the approaching morning.

"Ok, so tomorrow I have a nine A.M meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, then I need to finish the reports on standard protocol for non-magic violence, then I take the afternoon off to help Ginny with her wedding plans, then I go back to the ministry after dinner to review-" Hermione began before Ron interrupted her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Every night, before I go to sleep, I list everything I have to do the next day aloud. That way, including my planner, secretary, and calendar, I never miss anything!" Hermione replied brightly.

"You do realize that this is just stressing you out before you go to bed," Ron replied slowly.

"But Ron, if I don't do this I will forget. And if I forget, I fail. And I can't fail. Simple," Hermione answered, her voice thinly veiling her worry. Ron sat up in the bed, then leaned over Hermione until his hands were planted above her shoulders and they were nose to nose. Hermione resisted the urge to kiss him as the smell of his aftershave washed over her. _Why is he so irresistible?_ Hermione thought to herself, _He is distracting me._

"Hermione. You are beautiful. You are smart. You are strong. And you will not fail," Ron whispered in the dark. The moonlight just barely outlined his jaw and shoulders, and Hermione lost her breath at how much she loved him. How much she needed him. How much he completed her. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently, his lips soft. Hermione responded urgently, kissing him back with such passion that he stopped for a moment.

"Bloody hell, you really must stop doing that," Ron murmured heavily in her ear, "Or neither of us are ever going to leave." Slowly, he brushed his mouth across her face until he met her lips. When he found them, he began to kiss her again, deeper than he ever had before. There was no fear now, no question of what was going to happen. Only endless possibility. Hermione breathed in deeply through her nose as he shifted on her, cupping his hands roughly on her face. She responded willingly, letting her lips open and running her hands up and down his back, morning meetings forgotten.

"Tell Griffin he has to wait, and let Mr. Carter know that there is an incoming shipment of brick that has suspected tampering. Something about them biting people's hands off. Oh and _please_ remind Maisy Derkel that she is not in any of my lists!" Hermione shouted to her secretary, a small, rather pale young woman, as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Hermione then threw the piece of paper into the air, where it turned into a small plane and shot away. Witches and wizards of every kind scurried around Hermione as she left her well organized, but full, desk. _Surely I have enough time for lunch_ , she thought desperately to herself, seeking a deserted hallway where she could eat in peace.

Narrowly dodging someone else looking for her, she dashed sideways into a half-lit corridor with a maintenance closet. The hallway merely connected two departments, but it got far less traffic than the main throughway. Hermione's heels clicked steadily on the marble as she slowed her pace, pulling out a sodden ham sandwich and a tiny can of juice from her bag. _De-lish_ , Hermione thought mutinously. Suddenly, she felt heavy hands on her shoulders. _Death eaters!_ Her mind raced as she whipped around. Fear shot through her like venom, because some wounds never heal. Ron stood before her, beaming and carrying a brown paper bag. _You thick headed idiot, of course it's not death eaters._ Hermione put her hand on her heart, and took a deep breath. It had been one week since that fateful night with Ron, and Hermione had eaten dinner or stayed over with him almost every day since. It had been heaven. However, they rarely had time together at work, and this was a pleasant surprise.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Ron mused before kissing Hermione on the cheek, then plopping down on the floor. Hermione grinned as she too knelt down.

"I'm worried about George," Ron said suddenly, and Hermione looked up. "He seems to be struggling at work, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has been decreasing in profit steadily since May." Hermione gave Ron a concerned look.

"Well, has he tried charting their exponential losses? He may be able to find a pattern," Hermione reasoned, but Ron shook his head.

"I suggested that, but it's not the business model that's failing, it's the quality standards," Ron replied. Hermione's eyes widened a bit.

"Ron, you seem to know a great deal about the state of his business," she said slowly. Ron blushed.

"Well… I don't know. I'm considering taking over from him, I guess," Ron admitted, and Hermione threw her sandwich aside, kissing him full on the lips.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, where's the fire?" Ron asked, laughing.

"Oh Ron, don't you see? THIS is what you are meant to do! When you talk about it, your whole face lights up. This is why you aren't flourishing here, you aren't _meant_ to be here!" Hermione answered, a giant grin lighting up her face, as though she had solved a complicated equation.

"I reckon you're right!" Ron said, his voice rising with excitement. "This makes perfect sense!" It was his turn to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, they could hear footsteps at the end of the hall, and voices.

" _Shoot_ ," Hermione hissed, " _Quick quick get in!"_ She threw open the door to the tiny broom closet, shoved Ron inside, then shut the door behind her. They stood, nearly on top of eachother in the mildewy darkness. Anxiously, Hermione pressed her ear to the rough wooden door, and listened as the footsteps faded away.

"Ok, the coast is clear," Hermione said, "We can get out now." She moved to open the door, but Ron stopped her.

"No," Ron's voice was dull, lifeless.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Why didn't you want those people to see us?"

"Ron," Hermione replied, exasperated, "We were sitting on the floor snogging, I just didn't want to-" Ron cut her off.

" _Snogging?"_ Ron's voice was icy. "Are you sure it was only that, or would you have been embarrassed to be seen with the failing auror? Wouldn't they know we were together? I mean, people must know that we are dating…" his voice trailed off, and Hermione flinched. She knew what he was about to say.

"You haven't told anyone that we are dating. Wait... Do you even realize that we're dating?" Ron's voice rose, and Hermione felt a rush of cold air as he stepped back. " You didn't. You didn't tell anybody. You're embarrassed." Ron's voice was expressionless, but she knew his eyes were blazing in the dark.

"Well, didn't you tell anybody? I mean, I didn't know for sure if we were dating or-" Hermione babbled on, before Ron interrupted her.

"I THOUGHT THEY KNEW ALREADY!" Ron roared, slamming the door to the tiny closet open, and storming out.

"Wait Ron!" Hermione called after him. Ron spun around. His face was scarlet with fury.

"OH AND HERMIONE, I _DID_ ASSUME WE WERE DATING. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I DON'T TELL SOMEONE I LOVE THEM, THEN SLEEP WITH THEM MULTIPLE TIMES, AND CALL IT FRIENDS WITH BLOODY BENEFITS!" Ron bellowed down the corridor. A throng of people were gathering at the end of the hallway, drawn to the commotion. Hermione's legs felt weak beneath her as she stepped out of the closet. Ron was beginning to shove his way through the crowd.

"No… Ron please." Hermione gasped desperately, all effort for dignity thrown to the wind. Ron stopped, and slowly turned around. The mob was completely silent, anxiously awaiting his next word.

"See you at Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding next week, Ms. Granger."

He disappeared into the crowd, his shock of red hair getting lost in the waves of people rushing towards Hermione as she collapsed. It was too much. It was all too much. The crowd began talking furiously, people calling out "Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger!" echoing a hundred times in the miniscule corridor. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. The flash of a camera went off nearby, and Hermione stood up to blindly sprint down the hall. Searching desperately for an escape, leaving her and Ron's lunches left behind to be trampled.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and please review! Shoutout to emmelinevance713 for helping me edit. (P.S. the last chapter will be in everyone's perspective, so Ron and Hermione's story isn't over yet!) Next up: Ginny**


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny

"Oh dear," Ginny sighed as she scanned the first page of _The Daily Prophet_. Harry looked up from his coffee.

"What?" he asked before raising the cup to his mouth.

"Ron and Hermione have been sleeping together-" Ginny began.

"-and they didn't tell us!?" Harry finished, his eyes widening, and Ginny laughed.

"No, no it's actually quite dreadful, apparently they had a huge fight at the Ministry."

"Is it bad I'm not even surprised?" Harry questioned. Ginny smirked and began to read,

"Love is a difficult feeling, one that apparently affects celebrities just as well as common folk. Yesterday, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had an explosive argument in the Ministry of Magic itself. Allegedly, the two have confessed their love and been intimate with each other in the past weeks. Ms. Granger reportedly denied their relationship to loved ones- It goes on like this for three pages! I'm getting Skeeter flashbacks," Ginny shuddered. The front page of the paper was decorated by a large print of Hermione dashing haphazardly down a hallway.

"I feel bad for them," Harry murmured. Looking down at his coffee.

"But it is also totally hilarious," Ginny supplied, and Harry nodded. Sighing, Ginny stood up and handed the article to Harry, and he grabbed it excitedly.

"Do you think I can quote this at their wedding?" he asked cheekily, smirking, and Ginny laughed.

"We really are such gits!" Ginny snorted, and Harry nodded.

"I can live with you being a git, but can you live with me being one?" Harry asked, and Ginny ruffled his hair in reply on the way to get changed out of her pajamas. "Do you have practice today?" he called from the kitchen.

"No, I'm doing a final dress fit and checking on the caterers, then babysitting Teddy for the afternoon," Ginny responded as she pulled a navy blue jumper over her head, and slipped on a pair of white jeans. She had to mingle with muggles today, and had recently been infatuated with their fashion magazines. Sometimes she actually chose "normal" muggle clothes over her wizarding robes. Tying her shiny red hair up in a knot, Ginny slipped on a pair of boots and a puffy white jacket with fur around the hood. As she knotted her shoe-laces, her princess-cut engagement ring caught the light.

 _Ginny sat in the lawn chair on Harry's lap, as magical fireworks exploded in the sky. Sparkling colors reflected on their faces. It had been exactly one year since Voldemort was defeated for good, and the wizarding world was celebrating. Ginny had just graduated a week ago, and the stress of exams was lifted. She felt light as a feather. Snuggling into Harry, Ginny couldn't believe her good fortune. Of course, the day was also a grim reminder of the substantial losses at the Battle of Hogwarts. She couldn't stop the faces from circling through her head. Tonks, Lupin, the Creeveys. Fred. With a final, explosive boom, the fireworks stopped, leaving behind a black night sky with trails of smoke like dye in water. Suddenly, Harry began to speak._

" _Ginny, I love you. I want to care for you, pay for you, support you, and keep you safe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he began, and Ginny looked up. Not one hundred percent knowing what she was doing, Ginny stood, her bare feet soothed in the cool grass. Harry then stood up too, and faced Ginny, his hands on hers. The entire night was silent, and they were surrounded by sprawling hills in every direction. The universe held its breath._

" _Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"_

 _Ginny's heart leapt in her throat. Harry stood, a nervous smile on his face. His glasses glinted in the light of their single lantern, and Ginny could still see the green of his eyes. In his hands was a small emerald velvet box, opened to reveal a brilliant diamond ring._

" _Yes you idiot," Ginny half squealed, half sobbed, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. They kissed, and Ginny felt just as much passion and excitement as she had the first time. Out of nowhere, a single firework exploded in the black, showering thousands of sparkles across the sky. Bottle green embers lighting the world on fire._

Smiling to herself, Ginny zipped her coat and grabbed her wand from the dresser. She waved to Harry, who was deeply immersed in his paper, and grabbed her keys before dashing out of their apartment. Taking them two at a time, she sped down the steps and relished the rush of cold winter air as she stepped out the door. Ginny always wanted a winter wedding, ever since she was little.

 _Ginny dashed down the stairs, her feet slamming into the steps loudly._

" _Ginny dear, don't run so quickly, you'll slip," Ginny's mother shouted from the kitchen. Ginny ignored her. She was about six. Her ratty hair was tied into two uneven ponytails, and a big piece of white tablecloth wrapped around her waist like a dress._

" _I'm getting marrrrried!" she chorused. Snow was falling thick and white outside the window. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all at Hogwarts, but Ron and the twins were home._

" _Aren't you a little young?" George asked, sticking his head around the corner. He wore a blue sweater with a big P on it, the sleeves hanging past his hands._

" _Yeah, aren't you a little too young?" Fred asked, peering out under George._

Suddenly, tears filled Ginny's eyes, hot and thick. The grief that was absent a moment before suddenly seemed to suffocate her. Stopping, she pressed her hands against her eyes, desperately willing the tears to dry. She was nearly at the dress shop, and would prefer not to look so depressed nearing her wedding. Some people might consider it a red flag.

Ginny began checking the stores around her for Patil's Designs. Parvati had started a wedding dress shop that could be used by both muggles and wizards, which caused a great deal of upset at the Ministry. The dresses were fabulous, however, and muggles were astounded by the fact that someone so young could be making so many beautiful dresses so fast. She got good business, and had already graced a few magazine covers. Ginny immediately knew which store was hers. The building had a stylish white brick facade, with black trim and a black door. Two large windows displayed stunning dresses that were pure snowy white, and pink flowers were scattered around the mannequins' feet.

There was a pleasant tinkling noise as Ginny pushed open the door, and she was met by a large showroom. Crystal chandeliers hung around the golden space, and gorgeous dresses every shade of white imaginable were spaced out across the white marble floor. Against the walls were racks and racks of dresses in shiny plastic bags, and the air smelled of strawberries and champagne. A round desk was to Ginny's direct left, and a young woman sat up front, wearing a simple white skirt and blouse and chatting on her flip-phone. She nodded to Ginny, and pointed to the far wall, where five spacious fitting rooms were. As Ginny slowly made her way there, Parvati emerged from the back room. Her thick black hair was in a long plait down her back, tied with a heavy gold band, and she wore a smart rose cream suit. With her, she carried a gown. Ginny's gown. Ginny felt her stomach turn. She had seen the dress before, but was still worried. What if it didn't fit her right, or look as good as last time?

"Ginny!" Parvati said warmly, "My star client!" Ginny laughed.

"I'm hardly your star client," Ginny assured, and Parvati shook her head.

"Famous Holyhead Harpies player, future wife of Harry Potter, you're a celebrity. At least to us, of course," Parvati replied, referencing the muggles who also visited her store. Ginny liked how Parvati put "Harry Potter's wife" second, and identified her for her accomplishments first. Parvati handed her the dress, and Ginny went into the fitting room. A pale pink shag carpet was soft under her feet as she slipped off her shoes, and a large mirror covered the back wall. Ginny hung the bag on a nearby hook as she undressed, and put her belongings on the plush bench. Turning her back to the mirror, Ginny slipped the dress on, relishing the silk against her skin. She zipped up the back, and it was like a perfectly fitting glove. Untying her hair, Ginny let it fall in a scarlet sheet down her back, how it would be for the wedding. Then slowly, hesitantly, she turned around.

Her mouth dropped open, she looked like a stranger. A beautiful, stunning stranger. She looked like Mrs. Potter. The dress was sleeveless, with deep v-neck, and a full skirt that flared out when she turned. A pale seafoam green ribbon was tied around her waist, and from it showered a thousand white-green beads. They started close together around her waist, and spread out as they fell down her skirt and climbed up her top. _Bottle green embers lighting the world on fire._

Inexplicably, Ginny started crying. She sat down on the bench and sobbed. Parvati knocked, then entered the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly, and Ginny nodded through her tears.

"The dress is perfect, I love it," Ginny managed through her gasps, "I just… I can't…"

 _The castle was in ruins, people around her were sobbing and cheering at the same time. Ginny heard everything as though it was under water, and stumbled a bit as she walked forward. Her legs were numb. Dead bodies were arrayed around her in perfect rows. Perfect little rows. Everything was slow motion. She recognized the people that were now corpses. She recognized the souls that were put in little rows. The faces were those of her classmates. Of her friends. People stood by each of them, many sobbing as they knelt by the fallen. Ginny's skin burned with dirt and rubble, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. A group was standing by one stretcher. By one body. By one corpse. They had red hair. Like her. They were crying. Her breath died as she saw Lupin and Tonks, pale and lifeless, hands intertwined. Lupin and Tonks. Lupin and Tonks. Father and mother. Soldier and soldier. Corpse and corpse. Ginny felt nothing. She moved to the red haired people. She knew them. They were her mother and father and brothers. Who were they looking at? Ginny stepped closer. George was sobbing as he clutched someone. Someone with red hair. Ginny couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see anything except for Fred. Fred. Brother. Business owner. Soldier. Prankster. Corpse._

The memory washed over Ginny like a poisonous black tidal wave, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"They- gone…." Ginny gasped, but Parvati understood. Thick tears began to run down her face, and Ginny felt guilty.

"No- no you don't have to cry," Ginny told her, and Parvati gave a watery smile.

"I lost some of my best friends that night," Parvati explained, "And you lost even more than I did. I think we deserve a good cry."

So together they sat. Two nineteen year old witches in a dressing room, weeping.

 **Author's Note: Hey all, sorry this one is a bit shorter. Once again, thank you to EmmelineVance713 for beta-ing. I tried to focus more on memories for this one, to set a background and establish that most of Ginny's issues result in her inability to let go of the past, or face her grief healthily. Please review! XOXO, next up is Harry**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry

Harry Potter had faced a great deal in his life, but none of that had prepared him for this. What do you do when your best friends won't speak, your fiance keeps breaking down in tears, and you are getting married in less than 24 hours? Expelliarmus couldn't fix any of that. Groaning softly, Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't sleep, and was now attempting to complete paperwork. Ginny was just a mound of blankets in their bed, and Harry's wand light was quite dim, casting long shadows around their room. Knowing full well he would regret missing this sleep while he got married tomorrow, Harry continued to forge ahead, squinting at the tiny words. _Article 3 under clause 7A states that, within a muggle facility, wizards are not permitted to take out their wands. Article 6 under the same clause contradicts this however, implying that, under extreme circumstances... Wand use….. Clause 5….._ The words began to swim on the parchment, and Harry rubbed his eyes. Images flashed through his head as he slowly lowered it onto his desk.

Hermione dashing crookedly down a hallway. Ron sitting sullenly in the corner at Harry's bachelor party, mutinously stirring his drink. Ginny, coming home from her dress fitting sobbing, asking Harry to finish the rest of the day's tasks. He didn't blame any of them, but he was tired. So, so tired. His eyes began to slide close, and his thoughts spun into an abstract world. Hermione kissing Ron passionately as Ginny kept trying to interrupt them, water leaking out of her mouth like tears. Suddenly, Ron was whispering to Harry, that he was too young for marriage. Harry's parents sat in a circle with Ginny, telling her that she would be less upset if she joined them. Hermione was laying on the ground, dead. At some point, the disturbing thoughts slid into dreams, and the dreams slid into peaceful black.

An alarm beeped angrily and without falter. Consciousness was forced upon Harry with every tone. With a start, he realized that he still sat at his desk, and sunlight was filtering through the thin blinds in his room. It was his wedding day. _His wedding day._ He sat straight up, slamming his arm off the desk and swearing. Their bed was empty. Muttering groggily, Harry left the warm room to see Ginny in the kitchen, the smell of french toast in the air. She seemed happier than she had in weeks, whistling as she whisked. A grin brightened Harry's face, and he crept forward until he was directly behind her.

"I thought you would be too nervous to eat," Harry laughed in her ear, and Ginny jumped.

"Oh I am, I couldn't stomach anything right now. It's for the bridesmaids and my mom and stuff," Ginny replied. Harry nodded. At 10:00, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Hermione were coming by. Andromeda was also dropping little Teddy off, for he was the ring bearer.

"You seem happy," Harry offered tentatively.

"I know!" Ginny responded brightly,"I had a dream last night, that people were coming up to me constantly and telling me terrible things, but I couldn't react."

"That doesn't sound cheery exactly," Harry puzzled before Ginny continued.

"Well yes, I suppose not, but it was what the dream made me realize. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, I haven't been letting myself really cry. I was so scared that if I let the grief wash over me, I would be swept away. This entire week was just overcompensation for the time I had spent suppressing my emotions," she finished, then turned to Harry looking nervous. "Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Harry soothed. "So what do we have on the agenda today?"

"Well, I need to pick up the dress and the bridesmaids dresses in a half hour, so I get back just in time for the others. You, meanwhile, are going over to Ron's with the suits, and then going to the venue to check the final preparations and stuff. Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Ginny trailed off, smirking.

"Uh I think it's something about a wedding?" Harry supplied, and Ginny nodded. She put her arms around the back of his neck, making sure not to get any sugar on his pajamas.

"Harry Potter. I hope you know that I have loved you since the day I met you," Ginny whispered slowly, her warm brown eyes locked on his vibrant green ones. Harry bent close to her ear until Ginny could feel his warm breath, and she resisted the urge to shiver.

"I vaguely remember something about my hair being like a blackboard?"

Ginny laughed, blushing, then kissed him. It was a safe kiss, but full of passion. He could feel their entire life spanning out ahead of them. Regretfully, Harry pulled his head back, knowing that they still had a lot to do. Ginny turned back to her toast, beaming.

"Let's just hope Ron and Hermione can stand being within a few feet of each other," Harry called as he changed in their bedroom, then grabbed the suits. The air was heavy with the scent of cinnamon, and Ginny's dress hung in a gray bag on their closet door. Harry still had no idea what it looked like. He left the little room, glancing around the flat as he left. Boxes were piled all around, and the apartment felt strangely bigger without all their belongings. That night, they would be moving to a larger house in the country, at a new all-wizard development.

"See you at the altar!" Harry called to Ginny as he shut the door behind him, leaving their cozy first home forever.

On his way down the stairs, he nearly ran into Andromeda, who was leading little Teddy along. It was still unnerving how much Andromeda looked like her sister, Bellatrix, and Harry had caught Neville glaring at her every once in a while. However, unlike her deceased sister, Andromeda's face was warm and friendly, with smile lines wrinkling around her eyes.

"Oh, almost didn't see you there, Harry," Andromeda said, slightly flustered as Teddy's hair was currently dark magenta and fell to his feet, and he kept tripping on it.

"Uncle Harrrrrrrry!" Teddy singsonged, and his hair became jet black and short. He launched himself at Harry, giggling, and Harry swung him up.

"I bet you'll be happy for a break," he snorted to Andromeda as Teddy began to pull on Harry's ear.

"You have no idea. I thought all this metamorphmagus-toddler nonsense was over after Dora-" Andromeda's voice died in her throat, and Harry looked at his feet, where Teddy was now trying desperately to shove Harry's shoelaces in his mouth. Chuckling softly, Harry handed Teddy back to Andromeda and continued down the steps, waving goodbye.

Knocking on the door three times, Harry stood at Ron's doorstep, suits slung over his shoulder. The door opened with a creak, revealing Ron's freckled face. He forced a smile, and welcome Harry into his apartment. Last time he had come here, the place had been a pigsty. Now, however, it was clean and organized. _Hermione._ Harry noted sadly. The newspaper clipping of Hermione had also been taken down, and Harry desperately told himself that they would work it out. Ron and Hermione always fought, but they would get over it. They had to get over it.

Neville sat on the couch in full robes, and waved excitedly as Harry walked in. He had obtained the position of Herbology teacher after Professor Sprout retired last year, and had obviously just flooed from the school.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Neville beamed, then gave Harry a hug. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville had become closer with the three friends, and had also drastically improved in confidence and ability.

"It's good to see you too!" Harry responded, clapping Neville on the back. Neville shot a concerned look at Ron, who was now sitting down and trying to appear present while staring of into space. Giving a tiny shake of his head, Harry motioned to Neville to let it go. The next few hours passed in laughter and warm cider, and a fond remembrance of past times. Even Ron cracked a smile or two.

"Oi," Neville exclaimed, now sporting a gray dress robe, as he checked his watch, "It's nearly 2:30."  
Harry nodded and started to the closet for his winter cloak, and Neville strolled to the window. His mouth widened in an O shape as he assessed the road outside.

"I think you'd better see this."

Apprehensively, Harry came up behind Neville and peered out the frosty glass. The road outside was glistening with snow, packed down by tires, and more fat flakes drifted lazily from the pearly sky. Ivory drifts rolled at least a foot high on the sidewalk. Somehow, in the course of four hours, the day had turned from gray-and-brown to pure white.

"It's...its…" Harry murmured, while Neville and Ron looked on anxiously, "It's beautiful."

Harry knew that something like this on a normal person's wedding could reduce them to tears. However, he had no guests driving. He had the power to heat a space despite the snow. Somehow, the unexpected blizzard was just the cherry on top to a perfect wedding. Cocking an eyebrow, Neville stared at Harry in confusion.

"It's perfect," he repeated, a smile lighting his lips.

The trio walked up a giant white hill, Harry in the lead clearing snow in front of them to reveal a stone path. As they reached the top, they forked out silently. The top of the hill was wide and flat, enough to fit a wedding and reception. Four poles stood, like gray sentinels, at the edges of the tiny plateau, a fourth of the way covered by snow. Harry flicked his wand and muttered _crouvier revelio_ , and as he did so thin spidery strands began to speech from the poles and into the air. They shimmered in the gray light like watery gold, weaving into each other until becoming a glittery canopy.

Swishing his wand, Neville created a long silver aisle straight down the center of the area, and Ron clumsily summoned fifty chairs. The chairs arranged themselves in neat rows, and their color seemed a swirling mix of silver and gold and bronze, not able to pin down to one hue. The three continued to wave their wands and whisper incantations, until the cold little hill was transformed to a glittering venue in an hour. Small emerald candles lined the silver aisle, causing everything around to sparkle. The altar itself almost seemed pearlescent, and a hundred white roses cascaded from the top down. Around the edges of the canopy were dozens of fairy lights, changing from white to gray to yellow in harmony.

The air itself almost seemed to shimmer, and the snow changed from a soggy hindrance to a glittering decoration in the altered light. Ron too seemed changed by their sparkly surrounding, smiling and talking a great deal more than before. As Neville made some final adjustments to the roses, Ron stepped to Harry.

"Look, mate," he began, looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry that I've been such a cruddy friend lately, it's just…" he trailed off and Harry reassured him before Ron could escape back into his regret.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"...but- I love you mate. I'm so happy for you," Ron grinned, "You deserve this."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry beamed, hugging him. They laughed and separated, and Ron began towards the greeting area before turning back a final time.

"Don't forget, Harry," he called, "You were my brother before any rings."

Watching the ginger head as he weaved away through the sparkling scene, Harry was carried away by how much Ron meant to him. Although it had been nearly ten years since a small boy offered him a compartment, spot of dirt on his nose and smile on his face, Ron hadn't changed at all. He was just as willing to offer a stranger a seat as ever.

A loud crack sounded through the cold air as the first guests apparated. Ron lead half the Weasley clan to their seats, Mrs. Weasley looking around in wonder with her arm looped through Mr. Weasley's, Charlie and Percy deep in conversation, and George bringing up the rear, looking the slightest bit lost. More cracks split the air as more guests arrived and took their seats, including Bill leading a pregnant Fleur, who wore a tighter dress to show off her baby bump, the Patil twins, and Headmistress McGonagall.

Ron was showing Dean and Seamus to their seats when Hermione apparated, caught sight of him, and disapparated. Ron pretended not to see her, despite the fact that half of the guests turned to look at him. Their spat was well publicized, but despite their apparent upset, Harry held back a laugh. It was nice for a bit of romantic drama to be their biggest challenge now, not the constant threat of Voldemort.

In a flash of candles and chiffon-clad guests and thickly falling snow, everyone was seated. The far end of the tent was now closed off by two thin flaps of silver fabric, swaying liquid-like in the breeze. Harry could just make out a shapes moving behind the veil, Ginny and her bridesmaids, and his groomsmen. His heart was in his throat, not with fear or trepidation, but with joy. Everyone he loved and needed, everyone who made his life so great, was here with him and for him. Harry thought his chest would burst with the happiness he felt.

This was what he fought for. This was what made him go into that forest alone, to face his death, so that these people could live. The fact that he could be with them here, now, was such a blessing. With a start, Harry noticed six open seats in the front row of his guests, and one open seat in Ginny's. A small rectangular place card sat on each chair, and golden letters spelled out seven names. In Ginny's row was the name _Fred Weasley._ In Harry's row were the names _Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter,_ and _Lily Potter._

Without warning, tears blurred Harry's eyes, hot and thick so he could barely see. Hagrid and McGonagall were the only living people in his front row, seated next to Dumbledore's name. He looked at McGonagall, without words, noticing her eyes too seemed to glisten with tears.

"We thought they would be sorely put-out if not invited to your wedding Harry. I hope it's alright with you," she said with a small smile. He nodded in response. Suddenly, he felt thirteen again, standing on the tower at Hogwarts with Hermione, Sirius, and Buckbeak surrounded by a velvet sky of stars. He could see his godfather's face, taunt and waxy, as his hands rest on Harry's shoulders. Sirius's words seemed to echo in his ears now, and Harry was sure that if he had turned around, Sirius would be standing right behind him, waiting for his seat.

 _The ones that love us never really leave us._

Harry took a deep breath of warm air, product of a heating spell so the guests could see the snow but not feel it. Turning around, he climbed a single step up to the altar and took his place behind Kingsley, who was to officiate the ceremony. So many emotions were clambering inside of him as he looked out across the faces of the guests, who had stopped talking once he had taken his spot. Music swelled from some unseen source, beautiful and mysterious and joyful. It sounded like phoenix song and mermaid song woven together into a beautiful melody. Harry had no idea who supplied it, but it immediately reduced a third of the guests to tears, and Harry was surprised when he didn't join them.

The silk curtain parted, and little Teddy began bouncing down the aisle, followed by Andromeda to keep him in check. He was tossing pure white petals, while Andromeda held the rings. Teddy's hair was a violent shade of shimmering gold, and his little face beamed at all those in attendance. Close behind was Neville leading Luna, who wore a dark green bridesmaid dress covered in sparkles, giving her the appearance of a glittering emerald. Her hair was swept into an updo, and she grinned, as though still surprised by her inclusion. Harry held his breath as the next two people walked out. He had told them both that he could rearrange the party, but both had resisted, not wanting to "ruin the wedding." Although Harry thought a huge blow up during the procession would be just as bad.

They stepped out, Hermione's hand resting lightly on Ron's elbow, as though she was afraid he would snap. Ron refused to look at her, but smiled at the crowd and Harry, seeming happier than he had for over a week. Hermione's dress was a shade lighter than Luna's, giving her the appearance of jade rather than emerald. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, then puffed out at the back of her neck in a mass of rich brown curls. She beamed at Harry, and mouthed the words "I'm so happy for you", but her smile lessened as she shot a glance at Ron, who was visibly leaning away from her.

The curtain parted a final time, to reveal Mr. Weasley guiding Ginny. Harry's breath caught in his throat at how beautiful Ginny looked, and he felt swept away by how much love he had for her. Her white dress matched the color of the snow, and fit her form perfectly. Harry noticed the tiny seafoam pearls cascading from her waist, and couldn't help but admire Parvati's personal touches. Ginny's hair was brushed a hundred times over until it shimmered in the lights, a sheet of brilliant red. She was beautiful, from her shining look of happiness to her silver pumps, and Harry beamed at her. Taking her place across from him, she winked and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you have vows prepared?" Kingsley asked in his rich deep voice, and they nodded.

"Ginny," Harry began. "We all have something that keeps us going. We all have that factor that keeps us in the race, keeps us from giving up. For some it is music, or food, or literature. But for me it is you. You are my motivation, Ginny Weasley. And I will spend the rest of my life protecting you, or needing you to protect me. I will provide for you, I will care for you, and I will love you no matter what. Because at the end of the day-" Harry's voice broke, "It's you. It's always been you."

Ginny grinned, her eyes glistening.

"Harry Potter. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. And I waited, I patiently stood by, pursued others in the meantime, and continued life as usual. But I never gave up on you. Even in the darkest hours of war, when you were nowhere to be found, and we weren't even together, I never gave up. And yes-" she laughed, "I will always be here to protect you, if you let me. I will always be here to answer reporters, if you let me. I will be here when you are sick and hurting, or healthy and celebrating, if you let me. So will you let me?"

Harry took a deep breath, completely unaware of everyone else nearby, lost in Ginny's fierce expression he knew all too well.

"Of course. And you me?"

"Always."

"Without further ado," Kingsley spoke "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Ginny flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Music, bubbly and effervescent, exploded into the air, and Harry kissed Ginny back like it was their first day on earth. The guests all stood in raucous applause, and joy swelled like a hot air balloon in his chest, carrying him into his bright and perfect future.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to add, I have been super busy. I hope you enjoyed this addition, the next and final chapter will be in everyone's perspective. Please review so my writing can improve! Or just to make me feel good, haha. (P.S. if anyone who is actually good at art would like to illustrate anything from this story, feel free to, and PM me if you want to figure out a way to share it!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story, which is the longest thing I have ever written to date, 20 pages. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. A final thanks to emmelinevance713 for being my beta, and a good friend. Please enjoy and review!**

Ron Weasley didn't know it was possible to feel both extreme happiness and extreme loss. Until tonight, that is. He smiled and cheered as Harry and Ginny kissed, standing alongside the other guests. Kingsley waved his wand, and the altar pooled out as if made of ice, leaving Harry and Ginny standing on a circular dance floor the color of fresh snow. The chairs, now free of occupants, spun around to create ten tables.

Ron followed his chair to a table nearest the dance floor, and was both pleased and dismayed to find his seat right next to Hermione's. She looked beautiful, seeming to sparkle in the glimmering lights, but he refused to look at her. The lights dimmed until only the dance floor was illuminated, and Harry and Ginny began their first dance. The waltzed slowly, lost in each other's eyes, to some muggle song. _Take my hand, take my whole life too…_ crooned an unseen voice as Harry lifted Ginny, rotating slowly. He pulled her close to his chest, and kissed her lightly on the head until they just swayed, hands intertwined. _For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Suddenly tears burned in Ron's eyes, and he looked down as everyone clapped. He could feel Hermione shaking with silent sobs beside him in the dark, and it was torture to ignore her. Ginny and Harry's dance was followed by Mr. Weasley dancing with Ginny, and Harry dancing with an emotional and clumsy Hagrid. The lights brightened again, and Ron quickly rubbed his eyes as platters of food appeared before him. There was a golden roast turkey at every table, as well as steaming mashed potatoes, vibrant sprouts, puffy golden buns, and various ladles of rich sauce. The smell was inebriating, and Ron found himself forgetting about everything for a moment as he cut into his tender slice of meat. He tried valiantly to avoid Hermione's eyes, congratulating Harry and Ginny as they passed his table. At one point Hermione brushed his arm while reaching for the sprouts, and they both jumped as if being shocked.

Soon, couples took to the dance floor, shaking and twirling to Muggle and Wizard songs alike. Ron downed another glass of champagne as the lights turned rosy. A slow song filled the air, and Ron was slightly surprised at the sorrow in the singer's voice. _See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side…_ Without warning, Hermione tapped Ron's arm, and Ron stared at the remains of his meal, unblinking.

" _Ron,"_ Hermione hissed, "Ron please listen to me!" He ignored her, and the burning sensation in his throat.

 _And I wait, without you…_

"Ron I love you," Hermione's voice broke, "And I know you hate me, and I know I was terrible, and I know you'll never forgive me…"

 _With or without you…_

Ron spun to face Hermione, his breath catching as he looked her full in the face.

"You were embarrassed by me, Hermione," he whispered fiercely, surprised that his voice didn't catch "You didn't love me."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You brought out a side in me I never knew I had. You made me happy, you accepted me. I... I need you."

 _And you give yourself away…_

"What about what I need?" Ron said, his voice rising, and people nearby turned to look at them. "I need someone who wouldn't be ashamed of my faults. Who would never shove me in a broom closet!"

 _I can't live… With or without you…_

"You love me for accepting you, when you can't accept me!" Ron yelled, everyone's eyes now on the fighting pair.

 _With or without you…_

Hermione's face took on a blazing look all too similar to Ginny's, and Ron half expected her to punch him. Instead, she stood up on the chair and faced the room defiantly.

Hermione Granger was not one to break rules, nor was she one to stand on a chair in a bridesmaid's gown at her best friend's wedding. But Hermione was beginning to realize that she needed to break rules to get anywhere in life.

"I am in love with Ronald Weasley," she said to the room, her voice clear and strong.

"He is kind, and loving, and gentle," Hermione continued, addressing the dumbfounded crowd "But he is also brilliant. He is intelligent, and understanding, and more supportive than anyone else in the world."

"Ron would do anything for his friends, for those he loves. Because Ron can accept people for all of their flaws. He can accept people when others wouldn't. And he deserves that in return."

"I was wrong." Hermione spoke to the silent room "I was selfish, and misguided, and distracted by my own lack of humility."

"Without him, I am too weak to lead, too tired to think. Ron is the reason I am the way I am before you."

"The problem is with me. And if he ever forgives me, I will spend the rest of my life supporting him-" her voice broke, and her eyes shone with tears "Because I love him."

She stepped down off her chair, and the room was completely silent as Hermione faced Ron. The music had stopped, and the world held its breath. Ron opened his mouth to speak, his eyes full of pain and love.

"I love you too."

Simultaneously they ran to each other, closing the two feet between them. Ron picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him. He spun her around and the room erupted into cheers. Hermione pulled her head back, laughing as tears streamed down her cheeks. Carefully, Ron wiped away her tears, and smiled at her. Both were overwhelmed by the love and joy erupting in their chests. Looking into Ron's eyes, full of warmth and love, Hermione knew that this was it. This was where she fit, no matter what happened. This was home.

She kissed him again, dropping from his hold so they were toe to toe. His lips parted slightly, and she ran her hands through his hair. He tasted like champagne and safety, like nights of laying in his bed in the dark. Like a whole future sprawling out before them. Their lips mashed together, most people beginning to chat or dance again, the music starting up. George wolf whistled, then seemed a bit surprised by himself. Hermione bit lightly on Ron's bottom lip and he pulled away.

"We're surrounded by people," he whispered, laughing, and Hermione whispered in his ear.

"But we won't be tonight."

Ron laughed again, then sat down, scooching his chair closer to Hermione's. Hermione sat down too, intertwining her fingers with his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful?" Ron asked, stroking Hermione's hair with his free hand.

"Now you have," she responded, giggling in spite of herself. She let out a contented sigh, and watched the couples in front of them dance to a new song.

Ginny Weasley never realized it was so hard to lose some one. Of course, she knew it hurt, and that it was difficult. But nothing had prepared her for the soul crushing, can't-breath feeling of losing her brother. Leaving Ron and Hermione kissing at their table, and Harry talking to a large group of people, Ginny slipped into the black night outside the tent. Immediately goosebumps rose on her exposed arms as the warming charm evaporated. Using her wand and a carefully muttered spell, Ginny began clearing the snow in front of her, leaving the glowing tent behind. She walked to the edge of the hill, and looked out at the forest below.

The snow glowed in the moonlight, and illuminated her surroundings. She could see better than night, but not as good as day. It was a parallel time, and Ginny found solace in its uniqueness. Taking a deep breath, she relished the way it cleared her chest. For the first time in a long while, the heavy stone of grief in her chest was gone, washed away by the torrent of joy that her wedding had brought. The snow had stopped and the sky cleared, and when Ginny looked up her breath caught in her throat, and a soft "Oh!" escaped her lips.

Swaths and swaths of stars filled the sky, like layers of velvet black ribbon speckled with diamonds. In the air, Ginny could smell pine and snow that starkly contrasted the warm food and slight sweat of inside, and she felt free. It was like drinking ice water after running around for an hour. There was no sound out here, only the distant music and cheering from the venue. Looking up at the sky, Ginny felt dizzy, as though she could just float into the giant expanse of infinite, glittering gemstones.

"Fred?" Ginny whispered, then repeated it again, her voice stronger "Fred…" She took a deep breath.

"So I'm married now, which I'm sure you would find amusing," Ginny began, speaking into the snowy forest and sparkling sky "I'm sure you would've had a lot of jokes about how I'm so old." Ginny tightened her hands into fists.

"I miss you Fred," she continued, her voice wavering, "And so do Mom, Dad, Ron, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. But especially George. He misses you most."

"I hope you're happy now, wherever you are. I hope you can joke and play, and you can laugh at us down below for still needing to deal with stupid stuff." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek with an icy hand, oblivious to the cold.

"We all love and miss you so much. There was a seat for you at the wedding, you know. I don't know about the guests, but I enjoyed it." Ginny laughed, and took a deep breath.

"So yeah, wherever you are…" Ginny looked up at the sparkling sky, and the snow covered pines, and the glittery party behind her.

"I hope you're happy."

With that, Ginny turned around, hiking her skirt up slightly, and headed back to the party. Every step she took made her feel a tiny bit better, a tiny bit more at peace. She had finally done what she should've done since the beginning. Accepted it.

Harry Potter was, for quite possibly the first time in his life, completely and utterly happy. Hermione and Ron sat, grinning and laughing, hand in hand. Ginny had returned from her short disappearance, slightly cold, but happy, and was now sitting beside him. McGonagall was laughing with Hagrid, both slightly inebriated. Fleur was chatting animatedly with Mrs. Weasley, her bare feet resting on Bill's willing lap. George and Charlie were trying to surprise Kingsley with a joke spider in his potatoes while Luna looked on, bemused.

Oliver was reenacting some particularly impressive Quidditch saves to an audience of Katie, Angelina, and an incredibly distracted Teddy. Percy, along with his girlfriend Audrey, was describing the importance of getting a wand maker's license to a table full of Hogwarts teachers. The Patil twins were talking to Dean and Seamus and, to Harry's amusement, seemed to be getting VERY friendly. Various friends and family danced to upbeat music from the Weird Sisters' new album.

Everything was perfect, and Harry couldn't believe his good fortune. Of course, he knew that come tomorrow he and Ginny would be busily unpacking their new house, dusting and sweeping and cleaning. Then there would be paperwork to finish, late nights to fill, and vigorous physical work for both. There was a whole future of chores and work and sickness and stress ahead of them. But there was also a whole future of laughter and passion and children and family. So Harry was content to just sit in that one perfect moment, arm around Ginny's shoulder, surrounded by loved ones, basking under the shimmering lights.


End file.
